Finding Out
by Angelicat2
Summary: Maddie finds out that her son is Danny Phantom. But not in a good way! Story inspired by a picture on Pinterest!
1. Danny POV

**I saw a picture on Pinterest for DP and it inspired me to write this story! Also Riot by Three Days Grace inspired me! Enjoy! I don't own DP! Mistakes are mine!**

* * *

Two words!

STUPID GHOSTS!

I literally caught SO many ghosts tonight...There's Boxy, Skulker, some ecto-puses, Boxy, Desiree, Johnny 13, Boxy again, some formless blobs, and you guessed it! The Box Ghost!

So here I am entering my own house, specifically the basement, at one in the morning on a school day! Well, my parents aren't going to be happy about that. Hope they're asleep.

"Inviso-Bill!"

Or not…

Whirling around, I came face to face with an ecto gun. Looking up from criss-crossing my eyes to see the weapon drawn on me, I saw my mom. She still had her blue jumpsuit on like she had stayed up all night and her red goggles were over her eyes.

Dang...Well, now going invisible won't work!

"What are you doing in my house!" I could tell it was more of a demand than a question, but I had to answer her.

"Um…this is your house?" I tried for acting clueless(just because I don't notice some things doesn't mean I'm clueless!) but I don't think she believed that.

"Quit the innocent act!" She shouted out, "I asked what are you doing in my house!"

"I'm emptying my thermos," I answered honestly.

Mom just fingered the trigger of the highly-technological gun in her hands like she didn't believe me.

"I'll ask one more time!" She aimed at my chest where my famous insignia was located. "Why are you in my home?"

"Oh I don't know," I spat sarcastically while waving at the portal. I was getting tired and I had school to attend later that morning. "Maybe because you have a portal to the Ghost Zone that I can throw these ghosts into that are in my thermos right now! And you didn't ask the exact question!"

"Honestly! Stop trying to look like a good ghost! You're just acting! All ghosts are evil! Ectoplasmic scum!" She raised her voice before I interrupted her.

"Yeah, yeah." I boredly repeated her words that she has said a million times before. "Ghosts don't have emotions, ghosts don't feel pain, etc."

"You!" She glanced at the thermos I was holding. "What are you doing with the Fenton thermos!"

"Well," I retorted, "I was using it to capture the bad ghosts!"

"More like you stole it!" I groaned with annoyance.

"Oh yeah. I definitely stole it!" I replied sarcastically, "I'm the good guy!"

"Where's Danny?" She questioned in a threatening tone. If only she knew!

My glowing eyes swept over to the left and to the right as if I were searching for someone.

"I'm right here," she stared in confusion until I smirked.

"Not funny Phantom!" Mom pushed the front of the ecto gun into my chest right above where my heart is.

"Well," I had to still be smirking, "My name also happens to be Danny."

"Phantom!" She warned me, "Where is my son?"

"Um…" I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. How am I going to explain this? "Black hair, blue eyes, about my height?"

Maybe I should tell her...

"What did you do to him!" I got ready to charge my gun.

Or not...

"Why do you keep assuming that I'm evil!?" I groaned in frustration while rolling my bright, emerald eyes. Now she's going to think that I overshadowed myself!

"Why you!" Her gun gave off a quiet hiss before a beam of ghostly green energy zoomed towards me. I reflexively twisted to my right to barely avoid it. Before I knew what was happening, more shots were going off around me and I had to avoid all of them.

The bad thing?

I forgot that I had gotten hurt during my fight with Skulker. I attempted to do a handstand and then a flip when I heard a crack in my left wrist. I fell to the floor and rolled to a stop with my back to a wall. Before I could gain my bearings, my mom stepped up right in front of me.

"Stand up!"

I painfully moved to stand up. When I had stood up, I straightened up to my full height of five foot five. That means that I'm slightly shorter than my mom. Before I could say something, I was slammed into the wall of the basement.(that's where we were)

Pain blossomed throughout my body and I let out a muted scream. Moving my white-gloved hand over my chest, I pulled it back with a worried gasp.

Ectoplasm.

My ectoplasm.

As soon as that entered my mind, I quickly leaped from the floor and bolted up the stairs all the while dripping green non-stop.

Taking them two at a time, I rushed through the living room, up the stairs to the upstairs area. Running to my bedroom, I gripped the door handle and practically wrestled with it to get it open.

I was quickly losing ectoplasm. I had to hurry because it was turning back to human blood.

Sprinting through my room after I had managed to get the door open, I stumbled onto a chest that held some of my space plane models. I then accidentally hit my desk where my incomplete homework from the day before was. I tried going to my window to fly out of it when I weakly slipped. A bright flash of light flew over my body to leave me as Fenton. That was NOT a good thing!

I ignored the excruciating pain that flared in my chest when I pushed myself up so that I could leave. Taking a deep breath, I didn't look back as I went intangible through the floor.

* * *

**There we go...Up next, Maddie!**


	2. Maddie POV

**Here's Maddie's POV! I don't own DP!**

* * *

Daniel James Fenton!

Honestly! Where are you? It's almost one IN THE MORNING!

I was currently sitting on the couch in the living room. I was waiting for my ebony-haired son, Danny, to enter the room because he hadn't come home yet. He's never home in time for his curfew.

I heard a small noise that sounded like it came from the basement. So I silently strolled down the stairs and hid behind the wall so whatever was down there wouldn't see me.

It was Phantom!

He was holding something in his hand that I couldn't quite see because his back was turned to me. He went to the control panel for the Ghost Zone. I thought that he was trying to destroy it before I noticed that he was going to connect what he had in his hand to the panel.

That's where I came in.

I cautiously wandered past the corner where I was hiding. Hopefully he wouldn't notice me.

Still staring at him so he couldn't sneak up and attack me, I reached for a random weapon laying in one of the many tables since my handy tool belt seemingly disappeared.

"Inviso-Bill!"

He whirled around so that my weapon was right in front of his face. Guess I'm using a ecto gun. He criss-crossed his eyes to see it before his radioactive eyes looked from my head to toes. I still had my blue jumpsuit since I had stayed up all night to wait for Danny. My red goggles were over my eyes.

Now he can't go invisible!

"What are you doing in my house!" I demanded when he didn't say anything.

"Um…this is your house?" I saw that he had tried to act clueless, but he obviously knew whose home this was. Besides, there's a huge sign connected to the building that says Fenton Works!

"Quit the innocent act!" I shouted out, "I asked what are you doing in my house!"

If he tries to act clueless again...

"I'm emptying my thermos," he seemed to answer genilinally honestly. But that can't be true. Ghosts don't have emotions.

I just fingered the trigger of the highly-technological gun in my hands because I didn't believe him. I didn't trust him to not make a move to assult me either.

"I'll ask one more time!" I aimed at his chest where his famous D with a P inside was located. "Why are you in my home?"

"Oh I don't know," He spat sarcastically while waving at the portal. He shouldn't be able to do that. Being sarcastic. "Maybe because you have a portal to the Ghost Zone that I can throw these ghosts into that are in my thermos right now! And you didn't ask the exact question!"

Why! All ghosts are evil! How dare he! Trying to look like the good guy!

"Honestly! Stop trying to look like a good ghost! You're just acting! All ghosts are evil! Ectoplasmic scum!" I raised my voice before he interupted me.

"Yeah, yeah." He boredly waved while saying something. "Ghosts don't have emotions, ghosts don't feel pain, etc."

How does he know what I was going to say? Maybe I've said it when chasing him...

"You!" I finally glanced at the thermos he was holding. "What are you doing with the Fenton thermos!"

"Well," he retorted, "I was using it to capture the bad ghosts!"

"More like you stole it!" I accused while he sighed.

"Oh yeah. I definitely stole it!" He replied sarcastically, "I'm the good guy!"

"Where's Danny?" I questioned in a threatening tone. Better that Phantom believes that I'll shoot first if he doesn't awnswer correctly.

His glowing eyes moved to the left and to the right as if he were searching for something...someone?

"I'm right here," I stared in confusion before anger crashed into me when I saw his infuriating smirk.

"Not funny Phantom!" I pushed the front of my ecto gun into his chest right above where his core should be.

"Well," He was still smirking, "My name also happens to be Danny."

"Phantom!" I warned, "Where is my son?"

"Um…" He nervously rubbed the back of his neck like my son usually does. "Black hair, blue eyes, about my heighth?"

"What did you do to him!" I got ready to charge my gun.

"Why do you keep assuming that I'm evil!?" He groaned in…frustration? That…faker. He's lying!

"Why you!" My gun gave off a beam of ghostly green energy that zoomed towards him. He barely twisted to his right to avoid it. Before he could have the chance to leave, I shoot off more shots.

That's weird how he never attacks me back...Probably trying to make me think that he's good. Until he stabs me in the back later.

He started to do a handstand when I was about ready to fire at him. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Phantom was rolling to a stop with his back to a wall. Before he could gain his bearings, I stepped up right in front of him.

"Stand up!"

Faking painful moving, he stood up. When he had stood up, he straightened up to a height of five foot five. That means that I'm slightly taller than that ghost. Before he could say something, he was slammed into the wall of the basement.(that's where we were)

I just shoot my ecto gun.

And it had hit him!

I wanted to cheer in joy at finally getting the ghost scum, but I refrained from doing so. I glared at him only to see him moving his white-gloved hand over his chest before pulling it back with a worried gasp.

Ectoplasm.

He seemed to realize something because the next thing I know, he quickly leaped from the floor and bolted up the stairs all the while dripping green non-stop.

I didn't have to worry about finding him because there was a trail of the stuff everywhere he went. So I calmly ran up the stairs with my gun charged in case that I had to use it. When I had gotten to the livingroom, I saw that the ectoplasm was leading upstairs.

So that's where I went…

As I climbed the stairs, I saw that green colored one side of the staircase like paint decorates a mural.

When I had gotten to the top, I noticed that it went to my son's room. Slowly creeping towards the door, I made a promise to destroy him if he even touched a hair on my son's head. Images flashed through my mind.

And then I looked down.

Scarlet? Is that...?

I quickly shoved my red goggles to the top of my hoodie on my suit so that I could see better. Rubbing my fingers over the blot of ectoplasm, I gasped.

Blood.

Human blood.

Getting up, I took a deep breath in as to settle my nerves. Going to the door, I carefully opened it to see if he was still in there.

He wasn't.

Ectoplasm mixed with red was on a chest that my son keeps his space ship models in. The trail only got bigger as it climbed to the right onto my son's desk where I know he had incomplete homework for later today. The ectoplasm started to fade as more red joined to meet by the window.

That's scienficically impossible! Humans can't have ghostly powers! That would require electricity and ectoplasm being indruduced to someone at the exact same time. And don't even get me started on how much power it would take to make that work...unless-

A huge puddle was collected right in front of the closed window. A handprint was left on the windowsill.

The portal…

The portal wouldn't work until...Danny's accident! My son's accident! He can't! He...it's not possible!

Before my mind could catch any information, I dropped my ecto gun in shock. Tears settled into my eyes and I couldn't see straight.

I…I…

I stared ahead so that maybe what just happened wouldn't have happened. My vision blurred as I sobbed into my hand as my hoodie fell down.

I shot…

I shot him…

I shot Phantom…

I shot Danny!

I shot my son!

That's when my legs gave in, and I slid to the floor while crying. He was dead! And I just probably ended his afterlife, too! I'm a terrible parent! Danny! I'm sorry!

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed as I laid against the chest that was covered in blood-both human and ghost. Before I had fallen into a restless sleep, I was sure that I had seen red sneakers walk up to me. Then everything went dark.

* * *

**Updated finally. Hope you enjoyed it! This is not the last chapter, I am also going to do an aftermath chapter where Maddie questions herself about Danny.**

**~Angelicat2~ **


	3. Just a Dream(or so Maddie thinks)

**Maddie's POV**

She was falling down in pitch blackness. The wind, if that's what it could be called, whipped around her. It tugged at her arms, her short hair, her whole being. It sailed by as if it were hands with claws that wanted to shred her to pieces. She didn't quite understand how that could work with wind if she was just falling, but she didn't question it...she had seen worse.

After what felt like an hour or so but was only a minute, she saw the ground coming to meet her. Well, she didn't see it since there was only blackness, but she knew that she was falling fast. Reaching into her suit, she was met with only blank air. She had no means of rescuing herself; no hover board, no weapons, and certainly no one to stop her from going _splat_ like a pancake on a pan does.

Since she couldn't do any of the more logical steps of action, she quickly prayed to anyone...anything that would listen. Quite frankly, she would be willing to let that Phantom touch her if it meant surviving this plunge.

Just seconds before impact she slammed her eyes shut. No use in seeing what she already knew was going to be her death.

_I hope the kids and Jack will be fine..._

But the pain never came. Opening her violet eyes, she did a double take. Holding her was none other than the Wisconsin ghost! Its red eyes flashed as it set her down gently.

"It feels good to destroy your enemies, doesn't it, Dearie?" It chuckled as it faded. In its place sat a white-haired boy in a black jumpsuit. Danny Phantom...

The ghost boy was acting strange though. It seemed less confident than normal and it barely moved. It was rocking back and forth in a self-comforting motion that didn't seem to be working.

"Please...please don't...stop...hurts...make it stop! Please, I didn't...I'm not the bad guy. Maddie, stop! You don't want to do it. Burns...stop it..."

On its chest where its symbol usually showed mockingly, a blob of ectoplasm ran down its chest. It gushed by through its hands and left a green glowing puddle on the floor. It didn't even notice the blood rushing passed its rubber gloves as it stained the material. Before she could move, it arched its back and screamed in agony.

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" It screamed so loud that she had to cover her ears which still wasn't enough. But as quickly as the sound had come, it died off(pun intended) leaving behind someone she never hoped to see in the situation...her son.

Danny sat hunched over where the Ghost Boy had just been. He was sitting in the same position that Phantom had been not three seconds earlier as his black hair fell over his paler-than-usual face.

"Danny!" She called out to her boy hoping he would be able to answer back. Instead, his gaze found her and he shrunk back from her a few inches. Her heart broke as she saw the fearful gleam in his eyes as he backed up further and cried out with a sob.

She suddenly wished that the Wisconsin ghost would have just let her plummet to her death. She'd rather be dead than see her baby be afraid of her. Tears streaked down the fifteen-year-old's face as he began to cry as his limbs enveloped his body. Her eyes misted over as well, and she tried painstakingly not to cry.

She called out his name again and came closer only to look down at her hands in shock. There in her firm, calm grip was an ecto-gun. Glancing up, she flinched as something green hurled out of the gun.

"Mom!" Danny shouted in panic before screaming in pain. Red blossomed on his shirt as he stared at her. She gasped in surprise and self-hatred as she threw the gun down and ran to her son's side. Once there, she carefully pulled his head onto her lap.

"I'm so sorry, Danny," she sobbed as Danny's breath came out in erratic groans and gasps, "I've been such a fool. Why didn't you tell me? I feel so bad and now...now...now I've-"

"M-mom," Danny grabbed her hand as he coughed weakly, "I didn't know h-uhh- how to tell you. I tried to protect you and dad and everyone. I r-really wanted to make sure you were safe, but I guess I failed, huh?"

"No," she grinned sadly, "You could never fail us."

She looked down at his beautiful face only to see cold eyes gazing back. She screamed out loud and leaned over the boy closer as she cried. Before she could say goodbye, his body faded away until he no longer was there.

* * *

Maddie awoke with a start. She nearly fell of her bed as she shrieked under her breath. Her breathing came out faster than she thought possible. Her heartbeat was quicker than what would be considered normal. She couldn't get the images out of her brain.

_It's understandable considering how I killed my own son..._

The memories flew into her mind at that. Danny trying to explain to her, her hatred of Phantom, her taking the shot when he was down, and her realizing that her son was Phantom. Guilt smashed into her with all of its force. She almost stopped breathing in that time as she stumbled out of her bed. She wondered why her husband, Jack, wasn't in bed, too, when she remembered that he was out of town with Jazz for the next few days.

Forcing herself out the door, she staggered down the hallway. She only paused when she neared Danny's room, yet she choose to head downstairs instead of look inside.

Once in the kitchen, she made sure to pour something strong into her coffee cup. She wasn't a heavy drinker, or even a drinker at that, but she believed she needed some after what had happened.

_What do I tell Jack and Jazz when they back? I have to tell them the truth...I can't lie to them. They don't deserve it...but neither did Danny. I should have listened to my baby, and now he has paid the price. _Her thoughts went on like this for quite awhile until she noticed her cup was empty. With a deep sigh, she pushed against the counter to put her mug away in the sink only to run into someone. Stumbling backwards, she barely managed to avoid crashing to the floor. Getting up, she began to speak without glancing at the person.

"Honey, I have something I need to tell you. I accidentally h-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the white shirt in front of her. She grew as pale as a sheet in less than a second as she quickly fell back on a chair for support. There was Danny who didn't seem as if anything had happened to him. No scars were visible, no blood or ectoplasm covered any part of him, and he wasn't acting injured.

"Mom," he rushed over to her as she finally settled down, "Are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost..."

She stared at his light blue eyes long enough that a worried expression shimmered onto her son's face as he stood in front of her.

"Mom," he snapped her out of her thoughts, "Do we need to call dad? I'm sure he's willing to skip the meeting he has. Besides-"

"What are you doing here?" It came out a lot harsher than it should have as Danny flinched a tad bit and Maddie sighed, "I'm sorry, Sweetie. I meant, why aren't you in school?"

"Mom, are you feeling okay?" He brushed his chilly hand against her forehead.

"I'm fine, Danny," she smiled as she embraced him into tight hug.

"Uh...I love you too, Mom," he hugged her back before pulling away from her, "But it's almost six. School's already out for the weekend."

"Oh," was all she could say at that exact moment.

Danny began to walk away, but came back to her side and grabbed her cup before putting it in the sink. Quickly giving a peck to her cheek, he run out the door with a shout that he was going to hang out with Tucker and Sam. She smiled as she heard the front door shut.

_Maybe it had all been one horrible nightmare...yeah, that's it. It was a dream._

She now remembered that there was no blood and ectoplasm covering the floor when she had gotten up. Danny seemed perfectly fine and as if nothing at all had happened so many it was a dream after all...yeah, it had to have been.

With that, she strolled out of the kitchen to her bedroom to change into her suit. Everything was normal and she certainly hadn't shot her son. Maybe...just maybe she would be nicer on Phantom...after all, those blasts must hurt a lot.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Unknowingly to others the reason way, Maddie had stopped hunting Danny Phantom after that day. Sure, she chased after him and threatened him along side her husband, but she never actually raised a finger against the boy. When asked, the brunette would say that she was studying his ghostly habits and trying to 'gain his trust' and such. But secretly, she know she had been given a second chance. It was a chance that she was going to take because even if Phantom wasn't Danny, at least, Phantom could somehow protect Danny and she wouldn't do anything risky to either. After all, Maddie couldn't be there for her son forever so perhaps Phantom could be.

She wasn't fully aware of why, but she trusted the superhero ever since that day...and she would never forget that dream she had. The dream that brought her and her son closer to each other than they were before.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever on this story...anyhow...Should I do one last chapter from Danny's POV after chapter one or leave this story as it is? Thanks much for reading this story! Good night(it is like 12 a. I live right now so...*head hits pillow***

**~Angelicat2~**


	4. It Wasn't a Dream(but Danny's fine)

**Danny's POV**

Pain radiated through his body as he fell to the ground in a heap. He had only meant to faze through his wall, and go ghost before he got very far. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, he couldn't pull his core to access his powers. In other words, he was completely drained.

He had never realized until now how high up his room was. Although it was on the second floor, he could swear that he fell at least 50 feet. If he had been fully human, he probably would have died...or broken almost every bone in his body. But as he was used to getting flung places, he painfully staggered to his feet. Looking at the window above him, he saw the shadow of his mom in his room.

_Is she my mom anymore? She just shot me! I don't know what to think...I need to get this wound to stop bleeding or I'll be saying bye to my life...or half-life. Good thing that I grabbed my first aid kit from under my bed before I left._

Opening the white box gently, he reached in and got his supplies he would need. Agonizingly wrapping some bandages around his chest after using gauze pads to slow the flow of blood, he groaned in pain.

As soon as he was done, he packed his kit. Debating where to head to next, he thought he should head to Sam's. Her house had plenty of rooms he could crash in and her overbearing parents couldn't find him there. Plus he could use his invisibility if he needed to. He got ready to shuffle to her house, but something made him pause when his sensitive hearing picked up a noise. It sounded like...his mom was crying.

_Oh, no. She figured it out...She'll think she killed me...I can't let her feel that way even after what happened._

He quickly bolted through the house to his room. He entered his room just at the moment his mom collapsed and he ran to catch her. Pain burned his front as his mom fell into his arms, and he barely contained a scream. Slowly setting his unconscious mom down, he moaned as he glanced around at his blood and ectoplasm painted room.

_How do I fix this? She knows now and I can't hide it...unless I try to pass it of as a dream...That'll work...it has to._

Danny carefully scooped up his mom as he took her to her bedroom. Laying her on the bed, he quickly got her out of her blood soaked jumpsuit and into some pajamas. He looked at the clock beside her to see that it was 1:30 in the morning and he had a lot of work to do. Walking downstairs, he grabbed the Fenton Mop(**why not, they have a bat with the name Fenton before it**) and cleaned up the mess.

_Is this good or bad that I'm not even feeling any emotions when I'm cleaning up my own blood...Probably bad. I do it too often._

He mopped every spot until the place was even cleaner than before. Grinning at his hard work, but grimacing at his hurting injuries(sprained wrist and shot chest) he hurried to his room.

Opening the door, he flinched at the mess in there. Blood splattered on the floor. It was dried onto his space ship chest, his desk, his window sill, and even I bit on his bed. Sighing thirdly, he pulled out the cleaner as he wiped down the floor. Next, he cleaned his space ship chest and made sure none of the liquid leaked through to the inside. Satisfied, he turned to the window sill. His hand print was still on it and he scrubbed it away.

_Why did I decide to faze through this...It's so much harder to clean off of here. Great going, Fenton. Maybe next time you can just faze all of this away or make it invisible or something..._

Seeing that all he needed to make his bed normal was a new blanket, he tossed the one he currently had to the side. Glancing at his alarm clock, it read 4:48 and he leaned onto his bed. Before he could get back up, he felt his eye lids close as he fell asleep...

Waking up suddenly, his eyes looked all over his room. The sun was fairly high in the sky and the birds were chirping. He obviously was so tired that he slept through his alarm. He wasn't too worried though.

_I can't take my homework in today. As fun as it would be to explain why my work has blood all over it, I'm not going to. I'll just say I lost it or something. And just to make sure no one finds it..._

Danny held the notebook in his hands as they began to glow green. A few seconds afterwards, the green swept over the dirty book before it turned to a pile of ash.

_Can't let others find that..._

Cleaning the desk off, he made sure to triple check to see if everything was clean. It was. Rushing down stairs, he ate some cereal before heading out the door.(and checking on his mom) He arrived just before third period began.

At lunch, he sat alone since Sam was 'sick' at home which basically meant she didn't want to leave her room or her parents would put her in a pink fluffy dress. He'd see her later...Tucker was somewhere in Nebraska or some state Danny couldn't bother to remember at the moment with his family and he would be getting back that night. Strangely, Dash also wasn't in school that day so he didn't get picked on. When school got out, he tried to go home. But some ectopuses decided they wanted to attack so it took an hour(there were twenty of them) to finally make it back home. Not paying attention to where he was walking, he stumbled into something...his mom. He ran to help her once he realized that she was about ready to faint.

Attempting to act normal, he talked to her and became cluelessly worried when she kept acting strange. That is until she gave him a hug. Normally, he would have groaned and told his mom that he was a teen and teens don't hug anymore, but he know she needed the reassurance that he was alive...that she hadn't harmed.

_She's still my mom no matter what...She'll always accept you. Come on, Fenton. How could you ever think that she didn't love you?_

He wrapped his arms around her in return as she continued to hold him. He could tell that she was trying very hard to hold back tears. Maybe she had had a nightmare last night.

_Because shooting your own son wouldn't give you nightmares._

The raven-haired boy thought sarcastically to himself as he moved away from his mom. He knew he had to tell Tuck and Sam about this. His phone vibrated within his pant pocket and he knew they were ready to hang out with him now. He grabbed his mom's cup and ran out the door after kissing her cheek.

_Now how do I tell my best friends about this?_

* * *

**No One's POV**

After that day, Danny and his friends noticed that Maddie didn't attack his ghost form anymore. They hoped she didn't know that Danny was Danny Phantom, but at least she wasn't trying to shot at him. Danny's dad still was as enthusiastic about catching him as before, yet his threats had toned down a bit too. It got to the point that even Danny was beginning to think it was dream that Nocturn used to get back at him...only thing that convinced him otherwise was the small jagged scar he had from the ecto-gun going off at his chest.

And he did have nightmares about that...but when didn't he have them. Overall, life was going well for the halfa even with the little things that happened everyday. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**There we go! Now this is complete. Hope you liked it...**

**'Til my next stories updates!**

**~Angelicat2~**


End file.
